DragonBall (film)
| starring = Jon Foo Idris Elba Jason Momoa Peter Dinklage Kaley Cuoco Jay Chou Robin Shou Chiwetel Ejiofor Ken Watanabe | music = Junkie XL | cinematography = Roger Deakins | editing = Lee Haugen | distributor = TalixArts | released = | runtime = 151 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = |}} Dragon Ball (stylized as DragonBall) is a 2020 action-adventure fantasy fanfilm based on the Japanese manga and anime of the same name created by Akira Toriyama. It is directed by Rick Famuyiwa and written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver {all fan made by Talix}. It is the second installment of the Dragon Ball film franchise, and serves as a full reboot that unlike the first installment, 2009’s Dragonball Evolution, this film will stay true to the series’ roots. The film features an ensemble cast, Jon Foo, Idris Elba, Jason Momoa, Peter Dinklage, Kaley Cuoco, Jay Chou, Robin Shou, Chiwetel Ejiofor, and Ken Watanabe. In DragonBall, a reclusive alien reluctantly must help a young warrior find seven mystical orbs, but the two have to work together to fend off against a dangerous space warrior and a clandestine army. It will be released June 19, 2020. Premise A young warrior name Goku has been on a self-exile trying to rediscover and train himself in hopes to get in the upcoming World Tournament. However, a recent attack at a village will send him on a path to find a secret Namekian named Piccolo, who has been living as a recluse. Goku seeks Piccolo’s help as they discover seven mystical orbs known as the Dragon Balls could give each their desires they want desperately. However, their journey to find the dragon balls are hindered when a clandestine organization, the Red Ribbon Army, has set their sights on the orbs. Just as Goku tries to outrace the RRA, he will put himself in even more danger when a ruthless Saiyan named Raditz wants to kill him. In order to understand Raditz’s reasoning and trying to prevent the RRA from getting to the dragon balls, Goku will have to reluctantly team up with Piccolo to deal with the threats. While Goku tries to uncover the true answers he has been seeking his entire life. Plot Will be posted later Cast Main * Jon Foo as Goku --- a quirky, hungry, yet powerful warrior who has been on a self-exile trying to rediscover himself. Abandoning his young family--his wife Chi-Chi and young son Gohan--and as well his friends--Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu, Goku tries do whatever he can to try and understand who he truly is. Wanting to take part of the World Tournament, Goku tries to have a intense training course to get ready. However, a attack at a secluded village sparks a new journey for him. And now Goku will have to find a Namekian named Piccolo, who can help him lead to the dragon balls and summon Shenron. However when a radical organization known as the Red Ribbon Army try to go after the orbs themselves, Goku tends to prevent them. Yet he faces a unexpected enemy, a powerful sayian named Raditz, who intends to kill him. Now Goku needs to team up with Piccolo to help defeat the threats, yet Goku will be surprised when he uncovers the answers he has been yearning for so long. * Idris Elba as Piccolo --- a strong-minded and stern Namekian, who once was a great leader to his people in Namek, but a coup forced him into exile. Ashamed, Piccolo tried to reclaim his throne back, but failed and got caught. Treated as a prisoner of his own homeworld, he was forbidden to ever enter Namek. Hoping to hide, Piccolo found shelter on Earth. Living as a recluse, Piccolo tries not to dwell on the past and try to be alone. However his interactions with a village kid will lead him on a path to a wildly warrior named Goku. Piccolo doesn't see eye to eye, but when they both share something in common, it will force them to work together when they discover the Red Ribbon Army is trying to go after seven mystical orbs, the dragon balls. Piccolo understands if gather all seven, the earth's dragon will awaken. After talking with the Earth's Guardian, a ancient Namekian, Kami, Piccolo will try to find a a way to go back to his home and reclaim what was taken from him. Yet he fears Goku could hinder everything. * Jason Momoa as Raditz--- a ruthless warrior, he is a sayian; his home planet was destroyed by the tyrannical Lord Freiza, who corrupted and nearly caused the sayian race to go into extinction. In hopes for survival, Raditz joined Freiza's army. Although, Raditz's full loyalty resides with the surviving sayians. A group of sayians from Frieza's army decides to revolt and plan their revenge against Freiza. In order to do so, they need all the power they can muster. Raditz finds out about his biological brother being alive and is hidden in Earth. Raditz sees this as a opportunity to prove to the rebellion's leader that he is ready to take on Freiza. To do so, Raditz plans to kill his brother, Kakarot, and steal his power. Heading to earth, Raditz attempts to find his brother, yet learns about a army trying to go after seven dragon balls; hearing about his brother being part of the mess, Raditz makes a deal with the Red Ribbon Army leader, Commander Red, and work together to go after Goku. Yet deep down, Raditz only cares for the annihilation of his brother, once that is done; he may go after Earth and give his newfound powers a test drive. * Peter Dinklage as Commander Red--- The obnoxious and self-absorbing leader of the Red Ribbon Army. He gets the day-by-day results from his number two, Officer Black. All Red wants is total domination. And to achieve it, he learns about the dragon balls. Seeing how he can make any wish and that worldwide dominance is his future, Red orders his men to go and find the dragon balls. However, he has no idea his pursuit will have them cross path with a gang of warriors led by Goku. Red will have no one come across his plans, and seek out his most trusted weapons to go after Goku and his friends. But to raise the stakes, Red makes a desperate deal with the sayian Raditz; Raditz will help him find the dragon balls, in return they bring Goku to Raditz. * Kaley Cuoco as Bulma--- A adventurous researcher; she's kooky and smart at the same time. She is the daugther of Dr. Brief, head of Capsule Corp. Bulma loves a adventure when she sees one. She first met Goku when they were young years ago, and now when she learns about the recent attacks at villages outside her home city, she wants to investigate it. She tags along Goku's friends for protection and aides as she will soon discover the attacks have been masterminded by the Red Ribbon Army. Bulma likes to get in a flirty like/dislike relationship with Yamcha, but doesn't know Yamacha has feelings for her. * Jay Chou as Krillin--- A quirky fighter and a loyal friend to Goku, Krillin tries to be like his buddy ever chance he gets. As the World Tournament is coming in a year, Krillin is disappointed Goku already left and went on a self-exile to try to rediscover himself. Knowing Goku will be back in time for the first round, Krillin preps with his fellow fighting buddies, Yamcha and Tien. However, their training are cancelled when Bulma convinces them to help her investigate a mystery. Reluctant at first, Krillin is convinced by Yamcha to think like Goku, so Krillin accepts. On this venture, they will learn the Red Ribbon Army is causing mayhem just to find the seven dragon balls; leading Krillin, Bulma, and the others to go after the orbs themselves and protect it from the RRA. * Robin Shou as Tao--- A top mercenary in the Red Ribbon Army and one of Commander Red's favorite weapons. Tao is vicious and a trained fighter himself. He is given a unique task by his commander; to go after Goku and dispose of him. Tao tries numerous attempts, but after few encounters with Goku, Tao ends up the loser. Stunned and wanting to prove he's not a failure, Tao is surprised when his commander allows a sayian named Raditz to help him out. Reluctantly, Tao and Raditz try to work togther to go after Goku; yet finding out more about Goku's personal life, Tao decides to go after those Goku cares most dearly about. * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Officer Black--- He is the number two inside the Red Ribbon Army; being in that role, Black oversees the daily dealings and reports everything to his commander. Black proves to be a slick bodyguard and a dangerous enemy if he's forced to fight. Black has aspirations of leading the RRA, yet tries to dwell it down knowing his paranoid commander could find out and kill him. Yet hearing about the dragon balls, Black may see a opportunity for himself to get everything he wants and usurp his commander once and for all. * Ken Watanabe as ' Master Roshi'--- A wise elder fighter and teacher to young fighters. He has trained Goku when he found the young warrior; knowing Goku's late grandfather, Roshi treats Goku like another son and does what he can; he is intrigued to find out Goku's plan to leave his family and embark on a personal journey to rediscover himself. Hoping to help him, he waits for Goku's call; and as he waits, Roshi helps train Krillin, Tien, Yamcaha, and others. When Goku's son tries to fight, Roshi senses something very strong with the boy and feels he can one day out-duel his own father; but fears Gohan's power could be a target for dark forces. Supporting * Edgar Ramirez as Tien --- One of the most experienced warriors on Earth. Tien is one of Goku's best friends and fellow fighters, and as well Tien spends most of his time traveling and training alongside his training partner, Chiaotzu. When Goku leaves his domestic life to rediscover himself, Tien is left puzzled in what Goku is really after. Though every fighter's end-goal is to get to the World Tournament by the end of the year. However, Tien senses Goku's personal quest is much more than training for a silly tournament. Tien seeks guidance from Master Roshi, but Roshi insists Goku knows what he's doing. In the meantime, Bulma convinces Tien to join Krillin and Yamcha to help her solve a mystery regarding several village attacks, all leading them to the Red Ribbon Army. * D. J. Cotrona as Yamcha --- One of the coolest and spunky warriors around, and a great friend to Goku, Krillin, and Tien. Yamcha is obsessed in getting things right, and if he messes up; he disciplines himself and labels himself as a failure. Krillin tries to inform him, everytime no one will be perfect; not even Goku. Yamcha feels a pull, that makes him think he'll never be like his buddy Goku. However he continues to struggle to find a way not to believe that assumption. When Bulma tells them about a series of village attacks and she wants them to help her, Yamcha doesn't like it yet plays flirtatiously with Bulma. He has these feelings for her, but doesn't know how to reveal it. He tries to symbolize it to his friends, but it makes it even worse. Yamcha wants to be ready when that time comes. He soon develops a rivalry with fellow fighter Noe, but more to their feelings about Bulma. * Millie Bobbie Brown as Chiaotzu ''' --- A young warrior that trains vigorously and committed to balance; she is training partners with Tien; his relationship with her is more like "Big Brother"; and Chiaotzu definitely plays that annoying little sibling. Although she can be a real tough cookie to crack if messed with. * Anthony Keyvan as '''Adric --- A teen living at the secluded village of Limewood; he occasionally leaves the outskirts and embark to the Forbidden Mountains. There he meets the reclusive Piccolo. Adric rescued the Namekian when Piccolo got injured by a couple of wolves; Piccolo thought he had the upper hand, but heartbroken over his homeworld exile, it led to his injuries. Adric was there to help him heal. And since then, every chance Adric gets, he tries to see Piccolo. One day, Adric tries to get home but gets used by a mysterious gang (later to be revealed the RRA) to infiltrate and cause harm to Limewood. The villagers question Adric where he mistakenly gives out Piccolo's name; on his way through town, Goku discovers the chaos. He hears about Piccolo and the mentioning of the dragon balls. Goku senses Adric knows where Piccolo could be, and uses the boy to help him out. * Rosa Kato as Chi-Chi --- Goku's wife and a woman not to mess with. She is stern and very pestered, if irritated. Chi-Chi doesn't mind Goku's foolish antics in the past, but seeing how they have a son, they try to be good parents for Gohan. Chi-Chi does what she can to homeschool her son, but is depressed her husband doesn't want to help. It further complicates things when Goku departs and heads out on a personal journey. Devastated and feeling she's raising Gohan all on her own, Chi-Chi is determined to prove her husband wrong; and make sure Gohan gets the education. But knows Goku is coming back, knowing he will, she decides to bake Goku's favorite pie every day. * Houston Young as Kid Gohan --- He is the son of Goku and Chi-Chi; he is shy at times, but very aware of things most people aren't. Where his father is a respected and powerful fighter, Gohan tries to be like him. However his ardent mother will do whatever it takes to keep him away from any harm; and so she homeschools him, hoping the desire of fighting quell down. But deep down, Gohan still wants to follow his father's footsteps; and it makes interesting when Gohan has a secret power deep inside that his own father Goku and even Master Roshi are unaware, but fear could lure danger. * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noe --- A seasoned fighter and traveler; he is a frequent rival to Goku and his fellow fighters. Noe has spunk and doesn't like a wasted challenge. Noe is proud to have the World Tournament coming its way by the end of the year. He hopes to train and defeat every fighter, especially Goku. But so much more for Yamcha. The rivalry these two gain will focus on one thing in common, Bulma. Noe likes her and wants to date Bulma, yet this could force Yamcha to do something he could regret which Noe will love to see. * Mikael Persbrandt as General White --- One of the top militants in the Red Ribbon Army. He is cruel and relentless in completing the commander's goal. White oversees many attacks around North City, West City, and many villages surrounding the cities. He was the one that led the attack on Limewood and framing Piccolo for it; he had his spies followed a young villager and realized the Namekian could lead him to the dragon balls. So he finds a way to abduct the boy Adric trying to force Piccolo to bring him to the dragon balls, yet White doesn't anticipate another player, Goku. * Nonso Anozie as Mr. Popo ''' --- One of the most mysterious otherworldly beings in existence; his origins is unknown, but he is Kami's loyal assistant and keeper to Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo travels around the world only if needed or if its an emergency. But mainly due because Kami's wishes. Mr. Popo doesn't do things behind Kami's back, so being a faithful aide to Kami proves to be value. * James Earl Jones as '''Kami --- An ancient Namekian, who was chosen among thousands of alien beings to become Earth's Guardian. Kami watches the daily events of the Earthlings through his Lookout way in the Heavenly Realm. Kami has a lot of knowledge of the mystic world and even that of the dragon balls. Kami had summoned the all-powerful Shenron, but only if its essential to Earth's future. Kami has sensed the prescience of Piccolo, and has tried to communicate with him numerous of times; however, Piccolo is too stubborn to listen to Kami. Kami still believes there's a way to get to Piccolo, he just have to beleive and let Kami in. Meanwhile, Kami has sensed several other powerful beings like Goku, but as well as threats such as Raditz. Kami tries to stay out of it only if its emergency, and earth is truly in danger. Michael Kelly joins the cast to play General Cooper, another RRA member. Nikki Reed is added to the cast as Hasky, a RRA hired thug. Andrew Lees and Derek Theler will portray members of the RRA, Colonel Silver and Colonel Violet respectively. Ludi Lin plays a teenage Goku in many past sequences. Jared Harris will play Bulma’s father and head of Capsule Corp, Dr. Brief. BD Wong will play Dr. Gero, a notorious RRA scientist who tries to showcase his android initiative. Patton Oswalt will play King Kai, a otherworldly being that will be introduce near the end. Liam Neeson will voice Shernon, the wish-fulfilling dragon that is summoned after collecting all seven dragon balls. Brian Tee is set to play a unnamed role that will be seen by the post-credits. Other known characters will appear in cameos like Ox-King, Chi-Chi's father; Turtle, a good friend to Master Roshi; Grandpa Gohan, Goku's adopted grandfather; and Yajirobe, a friend and novice fighter to Goku and his warrior pals. Korin will be mentioned, but will not be seen. Cast Pics Main GokuWoo2.jpg|Goku Piccolofilm2.png|Piccolo RaditzMomoa1.jpg|Raditz ComRedDinklage.jpg|Commander Red BulmaCuoco.jpg|Bulma KrillinChou.jpg|Krillin TaoChou2.jpg|Tao BlackEjiofor.jpg|Officer Black RoshiWatanabe.jpg|Master Roshi Major Supporting TienRamirez.jpg|Tien YamchaCotrona.jpeg|Yamcha Chi-ChiKato.jpg|Chi-Chi GohanYang.jpg|Gohan (kid) AricKeyvan.jpg|Adric chitzozubrown.png|Chiaotzu NoeBosch.png|Noe WhitePersbrant2.jpg|General White PopoAnozie.jpg|Mr. Popo kami.jpg|Kami Minor Supporting CooperKelly.jpg|General Cooper YellowLees.jpg|Colonel Silver SilverTheler.jpg|Colonel Violet HaskyReed.jpg|Hasky YoungGokuLin.jpg|Teenage Goku GeroWong.jpg|Dr. Gero BriefHarris2.jpg|Dr. Brief KingKaioOswalt.jpg|King Kai shenrondb2020.jpg|Shenron VegetaTee.jpg|Unnamed character Music Junkie XL will score the film. Score soundtrack Other pics capsule-corp-logo1.png|Capsule Corp logo RRA.jpg|Red Ribbon Army logo Kamis-Lookout-.jpg|Kami's Lookout spacepods.jpg|Space pods region1.jpg|Region region2.jpg|Forbidden Mountains next1.jpg|Otherworld dragonballs.png|The Seven Dragon Balls Dragonballfilmlogo.png|''DragonBall'' fanfilm logo Sequels There are plans to continue the 2020 reboot film series that will soon introduce other key Dragon Ball characters such as Vegeta, Freiza, Nail, Dende, Trunks, and more. A planned direct sequel is underway, the rumored title: DragonBall Part II. Category:Talix Category:Movies Category:DragonBall (2020 reboot series) Category:Fan Fiction